Eragon Another Story
by Azure Eyed Shadow
Summary: My Version of of the Eragon cycle its four books now incase you didnt know!Its amazing you must read!
1. Chapter 1

My version of Eragon book 1 i do not own Eragon or anything from the series.

Spine an elf runs for her life with two objects that could decide the fate of the world.

As she runs throught the brush she looks back to see only black though she couldnt

see the pursuer she knew he was there she could feel the cold black evil coming from

his soul. It was the shade Durza.

**Elf**: I know your there Durza come out and fight or did your master simply command you to cower in fear of me?

A shadowy figure moves out of the bushes without a sound as if he phazed right through them.

His pale skin seemed tanslucent under the night sky but his blood red hair seemed to glow as though it

were fire itself.

**Durza**: You talk big words for the one who is running away.

**Elf**: I wasnt running i was looking for a good place to fight.

**Durza**: And i suppose you think this is it? Doesnt seem any different from the many clearings we have run through already.

**Elf**: I was looking for a good place to fight but i couldnt find one so...

As she produces two soccer ball sized stones one a vibrant blue the other a deep crimson.

**Durza**: Ah smart girl your surrendering.

**Elf**: Far from it...

As she begins muttering under her breath Durza becomes outraged at her for not handing the stones over. As she finished her chant in a creshendo

she lifts the stones one in each hand toward the sky and a bright light is emitted from the stones a blue light form the azure stone and a red light from the

crimson stone there was a loud bang and they were gone in a shower of sparks.

**Durza**: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?

The elf is suddenly thrown back against a tree 50 feet away as Durza lifts his hand.

**Elf**: I sent them where you can not get them.

**Durza**: Impudent wench! Youll regret this.

He then said one word under his breath and the elf began to convulse and ache all over.

He said another and her skin felt as though it was being peeled off.

**Durza**: You dont think i would kill you do you? You think ill let you off that easily? No i will torture you until you tell me what i need to know

and then i shall torture you some more so unfortunate it seems that your long life as an elf will be your curse.

**Elf**: Just try to break me Durza! You wont succeed and even if you did i sent them to a place i dont even know just in case you did!

**Durza**: Then i guess i will have to torture you extra long now wont i?

And with that the pain resumed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere watching a meteor shower a boy and his family sit on a hill.

**Boy**: Thanks for bringing us here dad.

**Dad**: Your welcome. Looks like the younger ones are asleep already.

That didnt surprise either of them since it was 1 a.m.

**Dad**: Hey look at that one its relly bright.

Then boy was pulling a soda from the cooler when he looked.

**Boy**: Huh? That is bright.

**Dad**: Yeah it seems like its getting brighter too.

And it was for it was headed straight for them.

**Boy**: Dad get down!

He dove knocking his dad from his chair just as the meteor went strait through it gliding just barely over the hill to land with a bang in the woods behind the hill

they sat on.

**Dad**: That was close.

**Boy**: Yeah wat are the odds of a meteor actually comeing straight at the only people out here or even surviving entry into the earths atmosphere?

**Dad**: You want to go check it out? Its not everyday you get to see a meteor up close i need to stay here so dont be gone too long k?

**Boy**: Ok thanks.

The boy ran down the hill toward the woods in the direction of the meteor judging fromt the smoke he saw from the hill it hadnt landed in to far.

**Dad**[Shouting from a distance Dont touch it though its probably still hot.

**Boy**: I know!

The boy approached the smoldering crater slowly and when he got close enough to look down into the 5 foot wide 2 foot deep hole he didnt

see a meteor what he saw was a stone a beautiful azure stone.

**Boy**: Wow...what is that?

The boy ran his hands through his shoulder length curly brown hair wondering if what he was about to do was good idea. And he decided it wasnt.

So like any teenager he did it anyway he jumped into the hole reached out and grabbed the stone. At first nothing happened but then suddenly the

Stone emitted a bright light and another bang and they were both gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the spine on the other side of the mountains from where the elf and Durza had their confrontation a few days earlier...

Bang! A bright flash and a thud was the warning everything in the clearing got as the boy appeared holding the stone.

**Boy**: Ow my head...ok that was a bad idea.

As he reoriented himself he noticed that he wasnt in the same place he had just left he was in a cold dark clearing and he wasnt supposed

to be near mountains last time he checked. A loud feral growl brought him from his thoughts. As he turned he saw the source a bear.

Apparently it hadnt taken to kindly to the loud bang that had interrupted its preparation for hibernation.

**Boy**: Oh shit...

And with that he did the only thing anyone could think of...he ran as fast as he could away from the bear.

But being only human he was tireing and the bear was gaining but just then he saw his way out. A river.

**Boy**: Well this just gets better and better here i go.

As he jumped in he realized that the current was deceptivy stronger than it appeared and he was quickly wisked away .

**Boy**: Well at least im away from the bear but away where?

He floated like that for ten minutes trying to get to the side of the river but the banks were above the water by about 6 feet and he was quickly loosing

strength from shivering in the ice cold water. He was about to give up when things got much worse. A water fall.

**Boy**: Son of a bitch...this ISNT MY NIGHT!

He began to paddle the other way but the current was to strong and was quickly getting stronger. Time seemed to go into slow motion as he shot over the edge

the waterfall was at least a 250 ft drop and he was moving so fast it wouldnt really matter that he was gonna hit water at that speed everything was like a brick wall but before he

hit he heard someone shout something he didnt understand.

Letta! (Stop in the ancient language)

Then he blacked out.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

Here we go.

**Unknown:** You awake boy?

The voice sounded old and haggered but still strong.

**Boy**: ooh my head...define alright?

**Unknown: **Good your fine. Now what were you doing in the spine?

**Boy**: The what?

**Unknown: **The Spine thats the mountains you were in where are you from?

**Boy**: Maryland

**Unknown: **What the hell is a maryland?

**Boy**: Maryland is the name of where i live. Its a decent sized state get out a map and il point it out to you.

The man goes to the bookshelf to his right and produces a scroll looking map and unrolls it before the boy.

**Unknown: **Show me.

**Boy**: Thats wierd ive never seen this map before...i dont recognized any of the places on it...

**Unknown: **Well then it seems where you live doesnt exist.

**Boy**: But thats impossible!

**Unknown: **Yes and some people believe its impossible to survive a fall from 250 ft but you did it and i saw it so i guess i believe you.

Whats your name.

**Boy**: Its...Varlynn (thought that is sounded more eragon-ish)

**Unknown: **Varlynn eh? My name is Brom. Pleased to meet you.

**Varlynn**: Same to you, but one thing i dont get is how did i survive that fall from the cliffs?

**Brom**: I think the real question is where did you get this?

As he said so he produced the stone from under piece of cloth on the table.

**Varlynn**: That stone has been nothing but trouble! Thats the reason im here i touched it there was flash of light and i appeared in the spine.

**Brom**: Interesting...but this isnt a stone just so you know you have been given a very great gift. Just look at your hand.

(I know they arent supposed to get the mark till they touch the dragon but i think its better to get it as soon as they make a connection with the dragon.)

**Varlynn**: When did i get that?

There was a circular dragon-shaped scar now on his right palm.

**Brom**: This "Stone" has chosen you when you made contact with it you became connected that mark proves it.

**Varlynn**: But if thats not a stone then what is it?

Just as he said that he reached out and touched it with his right hand. The stone began to glow slowly and emit a high pitched screech.

**Varlynn**: What the hell is going on!

**Brom**: Well well looks like your about to find out.

There was another bang and the room was filled with a blue tinted smoke.

**Varlynn**: Im really gettin tired of stuff just randomly exploding now.

**Brom**: Look there.

But Varlynn was already looking. There was a small blue lizard about a foot long on the ground with bright silver eyes and small light blue leathery wings on its back.

**Brom**: That is what was in your stone. That (accentuating the that) is a dragon.

**Varlynn**: A...dragon...?

And for the second time that night he blacked out.

**Brom**: Looks like we gave him a bit of excitement didnt we?

The dragon just made a high pitched chirping sound and jumped onto the bed where its new partner had just fallen.

**Brom**: Though i think things are about to get a whole lot more interesting...a new dragon rider eh? Looks like ill get to go on an adventure again

after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Italic Words are thoughts and telepathic speech**

**Durza**: _"Tell me where the eggs are!"_

**Elf**: "_No! I already told you i wouldnt so give up and kill me or let me go your wasting your time!" _

**Durza**: _"No your wasting your time! I will pry what i need from your mind even if i have to tear it and you to pieces!"_

Then he hit her with pain again and again making it feel like she would die pushed her to the point of pain where

she wanted to die just to end it but he wouldnt let her he would take away the agony nd let her rest just to do it again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varlynn awoke with a start he had dreamed of an woman being tortured by some man...no some creature it tortured her without even touching her.

**Varlynn**: Brom?

No response.

He looked around and saw a note that said he was out buying some supplies for their trip.

**Varlynn**: What trip?

And to answer him he got a small growl and a thud as something hit him to the floor as it collided with his back.

**Varlynn**: What the hell? Your real?

**Unknown: **_"Varlynn!"_

**Varlynn**: Who said that?

**Unknown: **_"Varlynn!"_

He stared at the dragon dumbfounded.

**Varlynn**: ...are you talking to me?

**Dragon**: _"Varlynn!"_

**Varlynn**: Is that all you can say?

**Brom**: Well it was only born last night but it did learn your name last night guess it learned a bit when you woke it up.

**Varlynn**: What the hell is going on that thing is a dragon?

**Brom**: Correct.

**Varlynn**: And it brought me here?

**Brom**: Right again didnt you figure that out yourself last night? Not the smartest rider but youll do i suppose. The dragon seems to think so anyway.

**Varlynn**: Rider? And dragon thinks im going to be a good one how when it was only born yesterday.

**Brom**: Dont you know anything?

**Varlynn**: Apparantly not.

**Brom**: Dragon riders were the sworn protectors of Alageisia they would be chosen by the dragons they rode before the dragon was born linking them together

very powerfully the dragon and the rider are partners not master and slave you see...or at least thats how it was.

**Varlynn**: What happened?

**Brom**: Like all things the riders didnt last forever and like all powerfull individuals some thought they were better than the others one in particular Galbatorix

and 13 of the strongest dragon riders in the order attacked in the middle of the night and erradicated the riders and there dragons died with them.

**Varlynn**: And your saying im one of these riders?

**Brom**: Yes but not just any rider you are the last of them i suspect. And with the awakening of the newest dragon Galbatorix will send soldiers because no doubt

he has sensed its awakening.

**Varlynn**: Thats what the trip is about huh?

**Brom**: Exactly.

**Varlynn**: I had a dream off a man in a dungeon with blood red hair torturing a beautiful woman without touching her he just muttered something and it caused her pain.

**Brom**: Strange did you here him ask anything?

**Varlynn**: No they didnt say anything not that i could hear any way.

**Brom**: What did the woman look like.

**Varlynn**: Her eyes were closed but she had raven hair and she was one of the most beautiful women ive ever seen.

**Brom**: That woman was an elf a messenger of the Varden a group of people who were keeping two eggs that we managed to steal from galbatorix sfe she would take them back and forth

every year or two between the varden and thee elven city to see if the eggs would select a rider from the children.

**Varlynn**: So how did the egg end up in the woods i was in.

**Brom**: If shes in a dungeon she obviously was captured so she probably sent it away so it wouldnt be reclaimed and used by galbatorix. \

**Varlynn**: Who was the man in my dream...no not a man he was a creature he seemed to eminate evil.

**Brom**: If you saw who i think then you are right hes not a man hes a shade his name is Durza and he is a very deadly foe we would be wise to avoid him i doubt we would win

against him even two against one.

**Varlynn**: So we just leave that woman to die?

**Brom**: If thats what it takes to keep you and the Dragon out of Galbatorizxs' reach!

**Varlynn**: Why am i so important that you would sacrifice her life?

**Brom**: You dont get it do you? Your the last dragon rider there will be no others you are the one who must stop Galbatorix im going to take you to the Varden

Train you and then you will fight but not until then.

**Varlynn**: Im not afraid of that monster.

**Brom**: You should be at your current level he would defeat you without even drawing his sword.

**Varlynn**: Then teach me.

**Brom**: I will now help me pack and put some cloths on your old ones were a bit torn and bloody so i threw them away theres some over there.

Pointing to a chair there was a pair leather boots a linen tunic and pair of fur pants and a cloak for going out in the now snowy weather.

**Varlynn**: Ok when do we leave?

**Brom**: Today you came at a bad time its the first snows and it will continue for weeks we need to get out of Carvahall before the pass fills with snow.

Hand me that sword with the read sheath you take the other.

**Varlynn**: Ok...nice sword.

Admiring the dark red sheath the silver hilt and a ruby in the pomel.

**Brom**: Yes i took it from the strongest of the Forsworn the 13 riders that served galbatorix when i kill him.

**Varlynn**: You killed a rider?

**Brom**: 4 actually and caused the death of three others. The other 6 died from internal war.

**Varlynn**: If the riders are so easily defeated then why cant you do it?

**Brom**: I was much younger then and it wasnt easy then and Galbatorix is on a wholenother level than them nd they dont grow old as quickly as

normal humans. But that is why i will train you for nothing else but to defeat people like Galbatorix and Durza untill you are ready.

**Varlynn**: Ok so what if i dont stop them?

**Brom**: Then the riders will be lost forever and evil will have won. Ready to go?

**Varlynn**: Yeah just let me sit for a sec this is a lot to take in.

**Brom**: ok and get the dragon in the bag we cant have people seeing baby dragon or the who freakin imperial army will be upon us by the time we reach the first city outside

of Carvahall.

**Varlynn**: Ok dragon you hear him in the bag.

**Dragon**: "_Varlynn!"_

And the dragon jumped in and glided into the bag.

**Brom**: Oh now it can fly spent all night picking up things it nocked over with its pathetic attempts.

**Varlynn**: Yeah hey do you know wether its a boy or girl?

**Brom**: Its a boy judgeing by its size.

**Varlynn**: Well then what should i call it i cant exactly save the world while calling it dragon now can i?

**Brom**: Thats the spirit now let see if i can help you with that name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Durza**: Your testing my patients elf now im going to stop giving you the antidote to the poison its a slow one so it will be very painful its

be modified to torture the victim to death slowly for as long as possible you have 2 more months we no longer need you but we may let you

live if you tells us what we ask now suffer!

He pointed his fingure muttering under his breath and she shot up in pain and in fluid motion almost as if the same movement Varlynn shot up from his chair.

**Brom**: Are you alright?

**Varlynn**: I saw the dream again they are going to kill her she has 2 months.

**Brom**: This is sad news i had wanted to send a Varden attack force to rescue her when we reached them but it wont be in time.

**Varlynn**: Cant you save her?

**Brom**: I told you im too old especially for taking on a shade and i havnt fought in so long i would be completely out matched this isnt an easy choice for me either.

But the rider comes first thats how if must be or many more besides that elf will die.

**Varlynn**: Alright well did you find a name for the dragon?

Wanting to change the subject.

**Brom**: Yes i think i found a good one its Argetrisa it means silver rise in the ancient language of the elves.

**Varlynn**: Argetrisa huh? well then thats you name.

**Dragon**: "_Arget!"_

**Varlynn**: Well then Arget is what i'll call you for short now get in the bag so we can go.

Theres chapter 2 for ya srry its goin so slow but i have to get all the information set at the begging but it will pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 srry its tkin so long to get to the good stuff but we'll get there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unknown: **Durza send forces to Carvahall in the spine.

**Durza**: Yes my lord but may i ask why?

**Unknown: **To fix your blunder and find my dragon.

**Durza**: Yes my lord.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Carvahall

**Varlynn**: So what are you going to teach me?

**Brom**: Everything you need to know to be a dragon rider to fight mend wounds use magic.

**Varlynn**: Magic? Really?

**Brom**: What do you think stopped your dive off the water fall?

**Varlynn**: You stopped me?

**Brom**: Now your catching on magic is a riders most powerful weapon but also his greatest weakness.

Im not going to teach you magic for a while because if i do you may become dependent on it and use it

as a crutch you should learn to fight without it for those rare occaisions when it wont be enough and

it will be a much better weapon if it is your secret weapon.

**Varlynn**: Alright but your going to teach me to fight with a sword right?

**Brom**: Yes thats something im very good at.

**Varlynn**: When do we start?

Brom tosses a 4ft long stick across the fire it lands in Varlynns lap s he looks up Brom is already on his feet and approaching.

**Brom**: Now.

**Varlynn**: Ack!

He was struck in the face with Broms makeshift sword just as he was raising his own.

**Brom**: Well you just died the world ended. Keep your sword between you and you opponent at all times never turn your back to them for more than a second

even that may be too much.

They sparred for hours each match ending with Varlynn sporting a new bruise or two

**Brom**: Your getting better it took me 6 moves to get you that time.

**Varlynn**: Doesnt seem like im getting better to me i havnt even hit you once.

**Brom**: I've been doing this for years you've been doing this for a few hours of course im going to be better.

**Varlynn**: Well i guess we better get moving huh? still need to get through the pass out of Carvhall.

**Brom**: Yes we do lets move.

A little ways down the road Brom asked about Varlynns home.

**Varlynn**: Well its...I cant remember...why cant i remember?

**Brom**: Calm down that fall of the falls still hit you hard i just slowed you down theres likely to be some memory loss from something like that.

**Varlynn**: What if i dont remember my home what if i cant go back what if it never existed?

**Brom**: Obviously it did because you were there and you exist and for you to appear some where you have to dissappear from somewhere.

**Varlynn**: If you say so.

They continued on the road for the rest of the day then set up camp.

**Varlynn**: What the hell my food!

**Brom**: Quiet we dont want a bear to attack us.

**Varlynn**: The dragon ate all my food and right out the bottom of the bag.

**Brom**: Then call to it with your mind riders and there dragons have very strong links and they can easily hear ech others thoughts and find each other.

**Varlynn**: Ok ill give it a try "_Arget where are you come here ill give you food"_

**Arget**: _"Food?" _

**Varlynn**: "_How should i explain this...wait can you see this?"  
_

Varlynn pictures in his head a delicious ham imagines the smells the taste and the juicy ham goodness and sends it telepathically to the dragon.

**Arget:** "_Varlynn! Food!"_

**Varlynn**: "_Yes Varlynn food."_

The dragon came speeding out of the trees 1 and a half times bigger than it had been that morning.

**Varlynn**: It got bigger.

**Brom**: Its a boy dragon so it grows fast and it was probably out hunting squirles and other small prey all day.

**Varlynn**: How big will it get.

**Brom**: Depends on how long it lives it could grow to be 2 or 3 times the size of my house.

**Varlynn**: Wow thats pretty big how do you feed something like that?

**Brom**: Dragons are natural hunters and powerful ones at that they feed them selves they need to eat alot when they are young in order to keep up with the quick growing

at first but eventually they will only need to eat once or twice a month.

**Varlynn**: Well as long as he doesnt eat my food again i think that it will be fine other wise we are going to have a problem.

**Brom**: Well get some sleep its gonna be a long day tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Durza**: The king has ordered me to send a battalion to retrieve a dragon from carvahall i believe you two will be excellent additions are you in?

**Unknown:** Of couse wes are ins wes alwasys looking for a kill...hehehehhe

**???2**: Yess its iss beens sos long since the kings lets us kills hehehhehe

Both creatures had big black eyes with large beaks and jet balck skin their laughs sounded like weezess and their voices were high throaty voices

with a feral malice about them.

**Durza**: Excellent kill any in the way or a witness but leave the rider alive and his dragon as well.

**Unknown:** Ofs couses wes donts wants to angers the masters like Durza...hehehehhehe

**Durza**: Out of my sight!

Disgusting creatures Durz thought as he left but they had their uses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elf lay strapped down in the dungeon as the poison slowly worked its way through her body agonizingly burning her insides.

How long would she last how long could she? Durza had said 2 months but she seriously hoped that he was wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Varlynn**: Ahhh!!! God it burns!!!

**Brom:** What is it?

**Varlynn**: I felt it! I felt the poison in her this time it burns still and the poisons not even in me.

**Brom**: There is nothing we can do but its good your up time for some sword work and then time for travel.

They fought again for 2 hours Varlynn still getting all the bruises though he received fewer this time.

**Brom:** Good your starting to think using your environment to your advantage.

They neared the end of the workout when Varlynn dove headlong sword to the side rolled onto the ground up to his feet and into a low thrust where

he caught Broms leg with his stick.

**Varlynn**: Ha got you!

**Brom**: No i have you.

Brom had his sword on the back of Varlynns neck in a downward stab position.

**Brom**: That was good though you caught me off guard thats the best thing you can do in a fight use your surroundings to your advantage and be unpredictable but be rashional.

**Varlynn**: I will remember that.

They moved on like that for many days training each morning and afternoon the dragon grew remarkbly over the next month and a half it was was now slightly bigger than a horse.

They had also made some serious progress as well they we nearing Helgrind Halfway to the Varden. They had begun a week ago when Brom felt he was ready to use real swords useing

magic to block the blades so they wouldnt cut but they still hurt like a bitch.

**Varlynn**: So when are you going to give up old man? Im going to beat you this time.

**Brom**: Ha dont count on it! Your not the only one who has been getting better you know i may be old but i can still improve.

**Varlynn**: We'll see!

They exchanged blows for a few minutes when Brom used an over head slash which Varlynn sidestepped just barelyon purpose then spun to get behind Brom who was already moving to

avoid an attack from behind. he avoided barely then turned and went down to one kneed in one fluid motion slashing horizontally at Varlynns legs who lept over the blade coming down with

vertical slash Brom rolled out of the way then came back to his feet slashing at Varlynns waist, Varlynn grabbed the tip of his own sword and pushed forward bringing his hilt up to rest

against Broms neck while also pinning his sword had it been a real fight Brom would have had his throat slit by the blade just above the hilt of Varlynns sword.

**Varlynn**: Told ya

**Brom**: Perhaps your right...i think its time to learn magic.

**Varlynn**: Great where do we start.

Well now you have something to look forward to if theres one thing i do great its fights and the whole hilt to the neck thing i kinda borrowed from kingdom of heaven great movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4!! Yeah already better than my last eragon story and it had 10 chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arget: **_**"**__Varlynn are you ok?"_

**Varlynn: **_"Im fine but that elven woman isnt she needs help badly"_

**Arget: **_"Yes but you heard what Brom said he couldnt take on that shade and you are just catching up to Brom in sword skill but the shade_

_is obviously strong in magic which you hardly know."_

**Varlynn: **_"Well this is a real confidence booster thanks"_

**Arget: **_"Im only telling the truth"_

**Brom: **Varlynn time for magic training. This is one of the easiest ancient words to use it is general so make sure you concentrate hard on what

you want to do. The word is Brisinger it means fire in the ancient language now light the camp fire it will only take a tiny bit of power to do.

**Varlynn: **Ok ill try...Brinsinger!

He felt the tingle as the energy surged through his body down his arm and out of his palm to create fire though he put to much power into in and

it incinerated the campfire instead of lighting it.

**Brom: **Well at least that will work to kill a few enemies or charbroil a ham in a few seconds. Though im surprised that blast was

bigger than needed, most of the time when someone fails at the brisinger spell its cause they didnt put enough in that means

you must have a lot of power to spare. Now go practice your routine like i told you. Im going to make you a saddle for Arget its

about time you two flew together.

**Arget: **_"Now i will get to show you why we dragons love to fly"_

**Varlynn: **_"Should be fun"_

He practiced his routines with magic using different words Brom had taught him most were defensive but some like brisinger were

so powerful weapons. One spell would break apart wood into splinters which would help if he ever had to fight archers he

also taught him the word for arrow to make that combonation more potent. He taugh him the word for shield which was

skolir and combined with the word for arrow could stop arrows in their tracks he also knew the word for stop letta so he

could combine that with knifr to stop a knife or a some other blade also he taught him risa which meant to rise so he could lift up

objects or himself good when falling from a cliff if your dragon cant get to you.

**Varlynn: **Ok im done my magic routines.

**Brom: **Excellent i already strapped on the saddle. Call Arget and ill show you how to use it properly.

**Varlynn: **_"Arget its time to ride."_

**Arget: **_"On my way!"_

Arget landed with a thud for in the last 2 weeks he became 2 times the size of a horse and was easily able to lift a person now

with the added strength that came with that size.

**Brom: **Step up from the back sit as far forward as you can and loop your feet in the closest hooks they should come up to

your shins. Good now all you have to do is hold onto the handles in front of you. When your ready give arget teh signal and

your off.

**Varlynn: **_"Ok lets fly!"_

**Arget: **_"Hold on!"_

And with a running start and a powerful leap with a flap of the large leathery wings they were airborne and soaring high up into the

sky. They flew for many hours till Arget got tired and had to land.

**Brom: **How was it?

**Varlynn: **It was amazing the freedom up there its like nothing down here matters.

**Brom: **I know i remember what it was like clearly.

**Varlynn:** To remember it that would mean you were a rider?

**Brom: **I was but no more my dragon was killed by morzan and i killed him took his sword and lead the Varden but that was a

long time ago.

**Varlynn: **Im srry i cant imagine the felling i would happen if the bond between me and Arget was severed so severly.

**Brom: **So go crazy from it. Thats what happened to Galbatorix. He went crazy and blamed the Riders then he blamed

everything and desided he would take a new dragon and kill the riders and rule.

**Varlynn:** But that just proves it your better than Galbatorix you kept your sanity where he lost his.

**Brom:** Yes but that doesnt mean im more powerful.

**Varlynn: **That doesnt matter. The dragon isnt what makes a rider its what the rider does with his abilities that make

them a rider you told me that and so far you have used your abilities as a rider would so to me you still are a

Dragon rider.

**Brom: **Thank you Arget chose well when he picked you.

**Varlynn: **Thank you now lets get a move on we have a lot of ground to still cover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the woods somewhere two teens are looking around with nothing better to do than wait for the police to find there friend who

disappeared around here during a meteor shower.

**Unknown: **What do you think made this hole.

**Unknown: **Known i dont know Kate. Probably the meteor that his dad was talking about.

**Kate: **Coen do you think hes ok?

**Coen: **I dont know but i hope so i mean if hes not...woah!

The ground under Coen gave outputting him up to his waist in dirt.

But what caught his attention was the bright crimson stone at his feet.

**Kate: **What do you think it is?

**Coen: **Expensive thats what!

And as he grabbed the stone Kate went to pull him back there was a flash of light and a bang once more and the 3 were gone the

stone and the two kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soldier1: **They are right there why cant we attack the rider hes just with an old man and his dragon isnt here.

**Soldier2: **Because those arnt our orders. The Razac are the ones leading us even if we succeeded we would be answering

to them for disobediance and you know what they do to disobedient soldiers.

**Soldier1: **Yeah they eat you.

**Razac1: **Maybe later but its time for the attack the old man is ours you secure the boy.

**Soldier2: **10 Men for a single boy?

**Razac2: **Yes a single boy who could shoot can call down 3 tons of teeth and claws on you knock hiim out quickly we will

deal with his teacher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Brom got a very bad feeling he only felt this way when they were around he was up and moving as second later just in time to avoid a thrown

knife.

**Brom: **Varlynn Run!

**Varlynn: **What is it?

**Brom: **Razac, devil spawn from the abyss!

**Varlynn: **What are you going to do?

**Brom: **I'll hold them and the soldiers you run now! your all that matters!

Just then the two Razac came in sliceing with shortswords and daggers pressing Brom badly back. The soldiers now surrounded Varlynn.

**Varlynn: **_"ARGET!!! DANGER GET HERE NOW!!!!"_

**Arget: **_"IM COMING HANG ON!"_

Just as the word On rang out in his head he launched a fireball at the nearest soldier catching him in the face and dropping him for the count

Brom was hard press his sword darting up and down side to side parrying and trying to get in an attack or two before he was overtaken

which at this rate wouldnt be long. Varlynn brought his sword across at shoulder height the soldier ducked as his sword passed over the soldiers

head he turned it and brought it down cleaveing the soldiers helmet and everything in it. 2 down 8 to go and now they were over the initial shock of the

fireball and were coordinated Varlynn was not skilled enough for this and he knew it.

**Varlynn:** _"ARGET WHERE ARE YOU??"_

**Arget**:_ "Coming in now!"_

**Brom: **Tell the dragon not even to stop get on and go leave me here! its the only way!

**Varlynn: **I cant just leave you!

**Brom: **Do it damn it!

Jumping onto Argets back as he flew past Varlynn felt like he wanted to throw up he was supposed to save the world but he couldnt save anyone because he

wasnt ready at this rte he never would be and he would always be running.

**Varlynn: **_"Arget go! Brom said to leave him! go now!"_

**Arget: **_"On it!"_

**Razac: **No! hes gettings aways you stupid soldiers i will kill you all!

**Razac2: **Right after we kill this old man!

**Brom: **Sorry to dissappoint you but i wont be dieing here! Brisinger!

The Razac so surprised that the man could use magic caught it full in the face or what used to be his face

the other one was so surprised by the loss of its partner no one had ever killed one of there own before it

didnt see as brom sprinted way into the woods.By the time he recovered and sent in the troops Brom was

safely away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Varlynn and Arget

**Varlynn: "**_I couldnt protect Brom i wont let anyone else pay because of my weakness Arget head east"_

**Arget: **_"Where are we going?"_

**Varlynn: **_"Marna we are going to save the elf!" _

**Arget: **_"But Durza is most likely there if he catches you we are done for!"_

**Varlynn: **_"I have to face him sooner or later i will save her! i swear it on my lif as a dragon rider!"_

**Arget: "**_Alright to marna then!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 done! yay! review please!


End file.
